Shadowland: The Beginning
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: Daniel has a destiny far greater than anything he could have ever imagined. AU, DV.


**Shadowland -The Beginning**

**A Story by Pip**

**Summary: Daniel has a destiny far greater than anything he could have ever imagined.**

**Rating: PG for now, though I have every intention of making that go higher.**

**Season: AU, or in the not too distant future**

**Spoilers: As of right now, none really, except that you have to be up-to-date on the whole Vala situation. That's about it.**

**A/N: My original inspiration for this story was the Dragonology book i got for X-mika. Whether I will, in fact, tie it back to that in any way, i haven't decided yet. The story has definitely branched out on its own since the bunny first started pouncing around up there, and as it goes on, you may notice I got some inspiration from various others things. For now, the only thing i can see that gave me great inspiration for this chapter, other than the Dragonology book, is Tolkien (In a sense of the wording and phrases I used). **

**The title does have a special meaning. Shadowland is a song from The Lion King on Broadway, and its lyrics do give signifigance to this story. If you want the song, i know of a website where you can get it. Just IM me (me AIM sn is WillTurnersChick), and i will give you the URL. You don't have to know the song to understand the story, but it will help shed some light on what might come to pass.**

**Also, the names of the original characters...used the Elvish name generator. IDK if they're accurate, and I don't care. I think they are beautiful names, and they represent imporant people in my life. **

**And on a final note, before I thank my Beta very much, I must put out there that I am all for Daniel/Vala. It will take a prominent role in this story. I am also a Jack/Daniel friendship fan, and that also has a big, big part in this fic. (And, just b/c I LVOE my beta soo much, i'm planning on throwing some Jack/Sam in there just for her!)**

**Sorry for the long A/N, but I needed to explain some things before we got started. Thanks to my awesomeness like Joe Bob Beta, Tara! Without you, my LVOE, i know i never could have gotten this far! HUGGLES**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Hope is Rekindled**

The flames of the fire were beginning to dwindle. Soon it would flick out completely and the embers would start to cool. Eámanë prodded the dying flames, willing them to stay hot. If the embers went out, it would take more effort then could be mustered to get it going again. A cough sputtered from the fire in protest before it sprang to a vibrant glow once more.

Sighing, Eámanë pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. The cold had always been a hazard to her. It would sap her energy faster than nearly everything else combined. It wasn't helping that her energy was already beginning to diminish on its own accord. Just like the fire before her, she could feel the heat within dying.

Everything was dying these days. The world around them was losing its mystery, its unexplainable. The most prominent in her mind was the figure lying just beside her. Eámanë turned sad eyes on her friend. Linwë's energy was fading at a rate ten times faster then her own. She knew the closer to the darkness her younger friend got, the faster her own energy would dissipate. It was a risk they'd taken all those years ago. It was the risk they were paying for now.

Linwë mumbled something in her sleep, and Eámanë placed a comforting hand on the troubled woman's shoulder. Much to her surprise, the shivering that had been racking the frail body all night hadn't been shivering at all. Waves of heat were pouring from Linwë's trembling form. Heat was a sign of power for them. Why couldn't she feel her own power growing as well?

Eámanë went to reach a hand out to Linwë's sweat soaked face, trying to determine if it was just fever, or something more. Before her hand even came near to Linwë, the younger woman shot up abruptly. A strangled gasp escaped her parched lips, and she grabbed Eámanë's still hand without even looking where it was. Linwë's eyes turned upon Eámanë, and the older sucked in a startled breath. Naturally aqua-blue eyes where glowing a low lavender, her irises dilated and milky.

"It is time…" Linwë's voice seemed to be reaching Eámanë's ears on many different levels, and it echoed in her head. It was deep and enchanting. "They have come."

Eámanë felt a shock travel through her body, starting from where her hand connected with Linwë's. She closed her eyes against the immense pain and confusion it caused. In the darkness, images began flickering before her vision. Quick to follow were the voices of the ones she saw.

"_Daniel, darling, is this going to take much longer?" a female voice, rich and accented, asked from behind what appeared to be a closed doorway. _

_A very audible sigh followed. Scrapping of boots on the ground came next, and then-_

_"It might, if you don't stop asking me that every five minutes." This voice was male, and despite his words, there was a playful nature to his tone._

_"But Daniel!" Now the female voice was huffy. "We've been sitting in this little room…"_

"_Vala.."_

" _Looking at these boring walls…" _

"_Vala…"_

"_For hours now, and haven't found any-"_

_"Vala…"_

"_-Thing to indicate the way to open this"_

"_Vala…"_

"_Damn door."_

"_Vala!"_

"_What?"_

"_I've figured out how to open the door." Daniel said, and the smile was evident in his tone._

"_Oh." Vala replied, and then sucked in a deep breath. There was a moment of silence. "Are you going to open it now?" she asked as she let out the air._

_Daniel seemed to consider the question silently. "Are you going to shut up?" he asked in return, and whether it was serious or not could not be determined._

"_Daniel…" Vala's voice grew huffy again, with an added sense of impatience._

_The sound of boots scrapping again was heard, and then a low beep. The door disappeared, and the chamber was filled with intense light.. In the doorway stood two figures, dark against the harsh white. _

"_Yes!" Vala jumped up and down like a little girl. "Finally!"_

"_See…" Daniel looked at her, and then hooked his arm around Vala's waist, pulling her close, and halting her bouncing. "And you doubted me."_

"_Never doubted you darling…" Vala breathed, and accepted the kiss Daniel leaned in to give her. It was meant to be a lengthy exchange, but Daniel pulled away suddenly._

"_Did you say the word 'damn'?" he asked with amusement and feigned shock._

_Vala smacked him on the chest. It set Daniel off laughing, and he pulled out of her immediate space, and walked back into the room outside. "Are we going to examine this great and powerful chamber, my big explorer?" she asked as his laughing subsided. She joined him where he stood by their gear._

"_Space pirates first." Daniel indicated back toward the chamber with his arm._

_Vala's eyes lit up in the bright light, and she bounded into the chamber with enthusiasm. _

The moment her body passed the threshold, and tingle went up Eámanë's spine. It was a feeling that she had never experienced before, but knew the meaning immediately. Returning focus to the imagine, she watched..

_Daniel shook his head and flicked on his flashlight. He followed Vala into the chamber._

Fire shot through Eámanë's mind at his entrance. It both burned and froze at the same time, and her breathing caught in her throat…before she had a chance to comprehend it, Linwë's hand dropped from her own, and the vision was gone. She fell back onto the ground breathless, and looked at her younger friend. Linwë's eyes where half-lidded, but back to there normal aqua blue.

"They are come." She whispered, and a ghost of a smile passed over her face. "We are not alone."

**TBC**

**Next Chapter to Follow: Only a Book**

**A/N: Feedback, PLEEEASE! I must know if I've got you intriegued enough for more. Let me know what you think of the original characters so far, and i especially want to know if you think i wrote the Daniel/Vala interaction to character or not. Flames are not LVOE, however...contructive critisism is. So if you can't say anything nice or helpful, then just forget the fact you've ever read this and move on. LoL. **


End file.
